


it's still you that i want to hold

by helianthusannuuspetal



Series: it's still you that i want to hold [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mansae Era, maybe a drabble sequence, seventeen throwback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthusannuuspetal/pseuds/helianthusannuuspetal
Summary: helloo! i'm back!! i tried to write again as this helps me find an escape. i posted and wrote this in a whim, bear with me :(( this might be a collection or a series of drabbles of jeonghan and joshua holding hands. mansae era videos made me do this so this timeline is also in mansae era. hope you'll support me ♡
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: it's still you that i want to hold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	it's still you that i want to hold

Countless times of practice for polishing is the usual scenario at the company's practice room. After practice with the whole group, some will ask Jun, Minghao, or Dino to help them correct their movements. There is Hoshi at the back watching their recorded dance practice for further checking.

This is their first comeback. They learned a lot during their debut and now is their time to apply all of them. They want to show an improved and more confident version of Seventeen through Mansae. 

Their practice schedules always end at dawn. They end their practice at 10 pm, wake up at 3 am, and then leave the dorm at 4 am. Things may be hectic for now but they know this hard work will bear success in the future. 

As Jeonghan packs his things, he checks up also on his boyfriend's bag beside his. He picked their bags, ready to leave since he's too sleepy and tired. He has had enough of Hoshi's "Again. Again. Again." and five times "Last 2 from the top!".

Jeonghan walked past from the other members who are lying down on the floor, looking like they passed out due to exhaustion, some are already leaving after they waved their goodbyes to the staff, and some are cleaning. 

"Hey, Shua. Still not done?", Jeonghan taps Joshua's back soaking wet because of sweat. 

Joshua is with Dino at the side, still dancing. All of the members are working hard, but they noticed how Joshua put his extra effort. When others are already resting at the side, he will continue practicing on his own. So Dino offered his help to Joshua, it was nice to see how the kid is so patient with his hyung.

"Hmm." Joshua looked to Jeonghan for a short while and then continued dancing. He doesn't want to be a nuisance to Dino, he needs to finish this as soon as possible because he knows the kid is tired already.

With that short answer from Joshua, Jeonghan finds a spot to sit. 

"Hyung, still not going home?" 

Jeonghan raised his head and responded to Mingyu, "I'll just wait for Joshua to finish."

"Okay, be safe."

"Yup, thanks."

The room was already empty when Joshua finished practicing. He let Dino go back to the dorm after 30 minutes to have some rest, the kid was obviously tired from the practice, teaching choreo, and then he was also helping Joshua to review the dance steps.

  
Joshua was looking for his bag where left it but he couldn't find it. He searched for behind the curtains and found it being hugged by a person curled up on the floor. 

He kneeled in front of the body and tapped his arm. "Jeonghan."

When Jeonghan squinted his eyes, Joshua calls his name for another time and then he reached the hand in front of him to help him get up. 

"I'm sorry, Han. I forgot you waited for me, I made you slept on the cold floor." Joshua helps him to brush off the dirt on his arms.

"It's okay. The temperature made it easier for me to sleep but the floor was too hard, I need to bring a pillow next time."

"Why need one when you can have my arm?"

"You're always practicing, duh." He raised an eyebrow to his boyfriend as they walked towards the exit.

When they reached outside the company, the cold air welcomes them. The cold they felt at the room still hasn't subsided and now, it's even colder. They're walking at 12 midnight during autumn with just their training clothes- track pants and a hoodie. 

"Should've brought padding. I feel like freezing." Jeonghan voice is cracking from sleepiness and cold. He put his hands inside his pockets to help him warm somehow. 

Joshua feels sorry. He shouldn't have made Jeonghan wait for him and he even forgot about him. "You should've went home earlier so you got to ride in the car instead."

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

"But you don't have to."

Jeonghan stopped walking to look Joshua straight in the eyes as if he's fully awake already, "Do not tell me what to do."

Joshua just sighed in response. Both of them are tired and sleepy that make them more sensitive.

They continued walking while their hair gets brushed up because of the strong winds, making it even colder and harder to walk.

Joshua's hands are busy for looking a non-existent pocket on his pants, _Ah, I wore the wrong pants today._ So as an alternative, he pulled his sleeves and crossed his arms.

Both of them are sensitive to cold, so Jeonghan always has his hot packs with him. Actually, he has two right now, each of his pockets has one. 

He noticed his boyfriend trying to keep it cool right now but Jeonghan knows him so well and Joshua isn't a good actor compared to him. 

Jeonghan smugly pulled Joshua's right hand and put it into his side pocket. No one wants to lose this game of pride so both of them refused to look at each other. Joshua with his hand on Jeonghan's pocket and his eyes are focused in front. 

Joshua let his hands rest there for a minute but he can't take this any longer for it may proceed into a bigger fight. He pulled his hands and grabbed Jeonghan's hands to interlock it with his then he brought it back inside the pocket. 

  
This is the warmth that they both miss- where their bodies are the best solution to fight against the cold weather. In this slightest skinship, it is enough to show their longingness as they fill the spaces of each finger. Hot packs plus a hand that fits perfectly to your hands is indeed the best combo.

  
A bulky pocket while Joshua's hand is inside might look awkward, however, the streets are dark and there are only a few people outside because of the cold. They continued walking until they ran into a convenience store and finally bought another pair of hot packs.

Joshua notices how Jeonghan's droopy eyes are nearly closing as they walk. When they got off the store, Joshua bent his knees then motioned Jeonghan to ride his back. Jeonghan didn't hesitate any more and let himself comfortable at Joshua's back.

It might be a long tiring day but seeing Jeonghan peacefully sleeping behind his back is somehow relaxing. He smiled as he glanced at the face beside him and kissed Jeonghan's forehead. _What an angelic beauty._

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! i'm back!! i tried to write again as this helps me find an escape. i posted and wrote this in a whim, bear with me :(( this might be a collection or a series of drabbles of jeonghan and joshua holding hands. mansae era videos made me do this so this timeline is also in mansae era. hope you'll support me ♡


End file.
